Nachhilfestunden
by psycholiki
Summary: Buzz ist fasziniert von Woodys Schnur und nimmt unfreiwillig Nachhilfestunden bei dem Cowboy...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Nachhilfestunden

Buzz schwor sich im Stillen nie, nie wieder heimlich Filme zu gucken.

Woody hatte eine Vollversammlung einberufen, um ein paar Neuheiten bekannt zu geben, und Buzz, der schräg hinter dem Sheriff stand, konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Plastikring abwenden, der zwischen Woodys Schulterblättern baumelte. Er hörte gar nicht was besprochen wurde, sondern musste dauernd an diese eine Szene denken.

Gestern Abend, Andys Mutter hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und fern gesehen, hatte sich der Space Ranger heimlich aus dem Zimmer des Jungen geschlichen. Ihm war langweilig gewesen und so hatte er sich hinter das Sofa gesetzt und den Film mit angesehen. Eigentlich war der Streifen gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Er hatte auf einen Actionfilm gehofft, stattdessen hatte er sich mit einer romantischen Komödie begnügen müssen.

Erst als die Frau im Film den Mann gefragt hatte, ob der ihre Blinddarmnarbe sehen wollte, war Buzz aufmerksam geworden. Eine ziemlich freizügige Szene war gefolgt.

Eigentlich kein Grund unruhig zu sein. Wäre da nicht noch die Sache mit Woodys Plastikring gewesen.

Die Funktion des Ringes war Buzz klar. Andy hatte täglich seinen Spaß daran, den Cowboy zum Sprechen zu bringen. Am Vortag hatte sich jedoch etwas abgespielt, das Buzz zu denken gab.

Ein paar der Spielzeuge hatten sich eine kleine Keilerei geliefert. Woody, ganz der Anführer, hatte versucht den Streit zu schlichten. Dabei hatte sich sein Ring am Rücken an einem Spielzeug verhakt und die Schnur hatte sich ein Stück heraus gezogen. Abgesehen von der daraufhin erklingenden, mechanischen Stimme aus Woodys Inneren, hatte sich eine alarmierende Veränderung im Gesicht des Sheriffs abgespielt. Buzz hatte diesen Ausdruck so lange nicht entschlüsseln können, bis er eben gestern Abend den Film oder besser gesagt, diese eine Szene gesehen hatte. Er hatte zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das Ziehen von Woodys Ring den Cowboy in einen merkwürdigen Zustand versetzen musste.

Nun stellte sich dem Space Ranger aber die Frage, wie Woody beim Spielen mit Andy so tapfer an sich halten konnte?

Die Frage quälte ihn derartig, dass er beschloss seinen Freund gleich nach dem Meeting abzufangen und ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

"Woody? Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Buzz atemlos, nachdem Woody das Treffen für beendet erklärt hatte.

"Aber sicher." Woody legte seine Arbeitsliste beiseite und wandte sich seinem Freund zu, während sich die anderen Spielzeuge allmählich wieder im Raum verteilten und ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen.

Buzz rang die Hände und suchte nach Worten. Er nahm sich Zeit um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen auch wirklich niemand zuhörte.

"Es geht um etwas, dass mir gestern aufgefallen ist.", begann er nervös.

Woody nickte.

"Nur weiter."

"Naja. Offen gestanden geht es um dich.", sagte Buzz.

Woodys Brauen zogen sich fragend in die Höhe. Er legte dem Space Ranger eine Hand auf den Rücken und dirigierte ihn noch ein Stück weiter von den anderen weg, hinter einen der Bettpfosten.

"Dann rück mal raus mit der Sprache.", ordnete der Sheriff an.

Buzz vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen, als er redete.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du gestern ziemlich... komisch geguckt hast, als sich dein Ring verheddert hat."

Automatisch tastete Woody hinter sich, was Buzz aber nicht sehen konnte, da er immer noch angestrengt auf den Boden stierte.

"Naja, und jetzt... wollte ich fragen wie du das aushälst, wenn Andy an deiner Schnur zieht."

Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und weil Woody nicht reagierte, riskierte Buzz schließlich einen Blick. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass auch Spielzeug rot anlaufen konnte.

"Woody?"

Der Cowboy räusperte sich in seine geschlossene Hand und versuchte somit den peinlichen Moment zu überbrücken. Obwohl Buzz noch immer nicht wusste was denn nun genau so peinlich daran war, ahnte er, dass er seinem Freund zu nahe getreten war.

"Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Woody schüttelte mit einem gekünstelten Lachen den Kopf.

"Schon gut, Buzz. Nun... wie erkläre ich dir das am Besten?" Der Cowboy runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Seine Miene hellte sich schließlich auf und er schlug Buzz freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.

"Es ist genauso wie bei dir.", sagte er.

Buzz blinzelte erstaunt.

"Wie bei mir? Was denn?", fragte er verständnislos.

Woodys Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst.

"Na, du weißt schon. Jedes Spielzeug hat doch eine besonders... empfindliche Stelle.", meinte er.

Der Space Ranger dachte nach.

"Dann ist deine empfindliche Stelle dieser Ring?", mutmaßte er.

Woody rückte sich verlegen den Hut zurecht.

"Wenn du so willst, ja."

Buzz war nicht zufrieden.

"Also schön, der Ring ist sozusagen deine Schwachstelle. Wie kannst du es dann ertragen wenn Andy daran rumspielt?"

Woody schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Aber du weißt doch, dass diese... Stelle nur empfindsam ist, wenn ein anderes Spielzeug sie berührt.", sagte er ungeduldig. Er wunderte sich mehr und mehr über Buzz seltsame Fragerei. Immerhin hatte er doch selbst einen Schwachpunkt? Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Rädchen in Buzz` Kopf arbeiteten.

"Ach so.", sagte der Space Ranger endlich.

"Ist der Groschen gefallen?", hakte Woody schief grinsend nach.

"Sozusagen.", entgegnete Buzz. Etwas brannte ihm dann aber doch noch unter den Nägeln. "Und wie fühlt sich das an?"

Woodys Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

"Was... wie meinst du das?", stammelte er schockiert. "So etwas fragt man doch nicht! Außerdem weißt du das doch selbst!"

Angesichts der heftigen Reaktion des Sheriffs glotzte Buzz recht verdutzt drein.

Nun war es an Woody zu begreifen. Kurzentschlossen packte er den Space Ranger am Arm und zog ihn unter Andys Bett. Er hielt den heillos verwirrten Buzz an den Schultern und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

"Buzz, kann es sein, dass du deine bestimmte Stelle gar nicht kennst?", vergewisserte er sich leise.

Buzz war sich bewusst, dass sich dieses Gespräch nicht zu seinen Gunsten entwickelte, nickte aber vorsichtig.

Woody lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück und rückte sich den Hut zurecht.

Schweigen.

"Nun... ich weiß nicht so recht was ich dazu sagen soll, Buzz.", gestand der Sheriff dann.

Buzz kratzte sich seinerseits ratlos am Hinterkopf.

"Ich auch nicht.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. Jetzt fühlte er sich, als hätte er bisher etwas Wichtiges verpasst. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Vielleicht könntest du mir helfen die Stelle zu finden?", schlug er vor.

Woody hob abwehrend beide Hände.

"Oh nein, Buzz, auf keinen Fall."

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Das macht man nur mit jemanden den man mag."

"Ach so." Buzz dachte nach. "Machst du das mit jemanden?"

Woody trat peinlich berührt auf der Stelle, seine Gesichtsfarbe irgendwo zwischen rosa und rot.

"Nein.", antwortete er kaum hörbar.

Buzz betrachtete den Sheriff nachdenklich. Mehr denn je verspürte er das Verlangen den geheimnisvollen Ring anzufassen. Spontan ging er einen Schritt auf Woody zu und tastete seinen Rücken ab.

"Was... Buzz!" Der Cowboy versuchte den aufdringlichen Space Ranger abzuwehren, aber der erwies sich als erstaunlich stur und noch dazu als recht kräftig.

Buzz`Fingerspitzen streiften den Plastikring und Woody musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht zu stöhnen.

Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte zwischen ihnen. Woody wurde zunehmend panisch, als er realisierte wie ernst es Buzz war.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich vor dir mal in Acht nehmen müsste.", fauchte der Sheriff, während er den Space Ranger aus Leibeskräften von sich drückte.

"Tut mir leid, Woody.", murmelte Buzz und hakte zwei Finger in den Ring ein.

Der Sheriff erstarrte, die Augen angstvoll geweitet.

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung straffte Buzz die Schnur, den Blick dabei erwartungsvoll auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Woody presste verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander, in dem Versuch keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Seine braunen, sonst so sanften Augen, schleuderten Blitze.

Buzz fühlte sich schuldig, konnte aber nicht von dem Cowboy ablassen. Seine Neugier war einfach zu stark.

Vorsichtig zog er die Schnur ein kleines Stück heraus und Woody konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Ein tiefes Seufzen entschlüpfte ihm. Seine geballte Faust schlug klackernd gegen Buzz´ Brust.

"Idiot.", schimpfte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Buzz konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber dieser Klang gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er begriff was er machen musste um Woody weitere dieser Laute zu entlocken und zog erneut an der Schnur, etwas fester diesmal.

Der Sheriff erzitterte stöhnend und Buzz drückte den bebenden Körper des Mannes sachte näher an sich heran.

"Tut es weh...?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

Woody musste trotz der Situation lachen.

"Nein, du Dummkopf.", raunte er.

Buzz studierte jede Regung in dem angespannten Gesicht, als er wieder anzog. Die Schnur rollte sich mit einem schabenden Geräusch ab und Woody keuchte heftig.

Der Space Ranger schuckte gegen seine trockene Kehle an und konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Seine unbeschäftigte Hand legte sich in den Nacken seines Gegenübers.

"Tut mir leid.", wiederholte er rau. Dann küsste er den wehrlosen Cowboy auf den Mund. Der Kuss hielt an. Buzz spürte, wie Woodys Lippen verlangend gegen die seinen arbeiteten und er tat es ihm gleich. Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an. Buzz wusste, dass er den magischen Ring wohl noch öfter berühren würde, nur um in den Genuss zu kommen, Woodys Gesicht dabei zu sehen.

"Zieh fester.", murmelte der Sheriff ihm halb verlegen, halb leidenschaftlich in den Mund.

Buzz kam der Aufforderung mit dem größten Vergnügen nach. Einen harten Ruck später stieß Woody einen erstickten Schrei aus und krallte seine Finger in Buzz´ Plastikfront. Ehe Buzz es verhindern konnte, geschah etwas Seltsames mit ihm. Ein schnappendes Geräusch war zu hören, als sich die Flügel des Space Rangers ohne dessen Zutun ausklappten. In seiner Überraschung ließ er den Ring los und mit dem Aufrollen der Schnur erklang die mechanische Stimme des Sheriffs.

Woodys Körper wurde nachgiebig. Er seufzte ein letztes Mal, dann begegnete er Buzz´ Blick. Er lachte leise.

"Sieh an, Spance Ranger. Scheint als hättest du dich verraten."

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Buzz wissen.

Zur Antwort streckte Woody eine Hand aus und berührte einen der Flügel.

Etwas wie ein abgemilderter Stromstoß durchfuhr Buzz und er zuckte zurück.

"Was...", machte er erschrocken.

Woodys wissendes Grinsen machte ihm Angst. Der Cowboy nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn schwungvoll zu Boden.

"Zeit für deine Nachhilfestunde, Lightyear.", sagte er frohlockend und drückte Buzz auf die Knie.

"Nachhilfestunde? Aber..."

Woody verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss, in dem sich Buzz hoffnungslos verlor. Er sträubte sich nicht, als der Sheriff damit begann, die Flügel mit sachte streichenden Bewegungen zu erforschen.

"Aaah.." Buzz sonst so forsche Stimme wurde weich wie geschmolzenes Wachs. Er wusste nicht genau weshalb, aber das hier fühlte sich besser an als alles was er bisher kannte.

Woody strich die Unterkante eines Flügels entlang und Buzz sah für einen kurzen Moment Sterne.

Der Cowboy musste es bemerkt haben, denn ein teuflisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

"Nein, nicht da... aaah...", wollte Buzz rasch einwenden, aber da hatte sich Woody schon vornüber gebeugt und leckte an der eben gefundenen Schwachstelle.

Ein Beben erfasste den Körper des Space Rangers.

Der Sheriff kletterte hinter ihn und klemmte ihn bequem zwischen seinen langen Beinen ein, den breiten Rücken des Mannes an seine Brust gepresst.

"Nicht so laut, sonst hört uns noch jemand.", warnte Woody kurz, ehe er damit fort fuhr die Flügel zu streicheln.

Buzz stöhnte halblaut.

Woody freute sich diebisch, es dem vorwitzigen Space Ranger heim zu zahlen; jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm das unverhoffte Abenteuer sehr gut gefiel. Voller Genugtuung nahm er all die Laute auf, die er dem Mann entlockte.

Er schmiegte seine Wange an Buzz´ und lächelte, während seine beiden Hände synchron je einen Flügel bearbeiteten. Buzz umklammerte zitternd Woodys Knie und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder.

"Was willst du mir sagen?", raunte Woody ihm warm ins Ohr.

Buzz antwortete nicht sofort. Erst als der Sheriff sanft an seinem Hals knabberte, keuchte er mit erstickter Stimme: "Unterseite. Bitte."

Woody strich gehorsam die Unterkanten der Flügel entlang, erst langsam, dann schneller.

Buzz biss die Zähne so fest er konnte aufeinander. Ein letztes Streichen, dann stieg ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle auf. Eine plötzlich eintretende Entspannung ließ den Space Ranger ermattet gegen Woody sinken. Sein hektischer Atem beruhigte sich langsam.

"Neugier gestillt?", fragte der Sheriff sanft.

"Für´s Erste.", gab Buzz zurück. Seine Flügel schnappten ein und und er seufzte zufrieden.

Sie blieben eine Weile so sitzen; Woody streichelte geistesabwesend über Buzz´ Schultergelenk.

"War das hier... eine einmalige Sache?", brach Buzz dann schließlich das Schweigen. Obwohl er Angst vor Woodys Antwort hatte, wartete er ab.

"Ich sehe, dass du nichts dazu gelernt hast, Buzz Lightyear.", tadelte Woody. "Vor kurzer Zeit habe ich noch versucht dir zu erklären, dass ich das nur mit jemanden mache den ich sehr mag."

Buzz´ Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer.

"Dann... können wir das irgendwann wiederholen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Woody drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange des Space Rangers.

"So oft du willst."


End file.
